


Fury of A Phoenix

by BookWerm



Series: Short Torchwood Stories [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Pre-Season/Series 01, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: I was listening to the cover of Take Me To Church by Matt McAndrew and it just kept relating itself to Jack Harkness in my head so I wrote this poem.Takes place long before the first series of Torchwood.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Short Torchwood Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749835
Kudos: 1





	Fury of A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of this, but I'm posting it anyway.  
> Fluffy poem coming up next 😊

Someone dragged Jack through the field, a grip on his wrists

He didn’t know what to do

His heart raced faster, it pounded with fear,

A tear followed another down his cheek

He was close, oh so close, yet so far away.

He heard the screams and sobs fall on deaf ears;

Heard the pleas from James to leave him alone,

It does nothing, but he tries anyway

“Please, please don’t. Don’t hurt him. Take me instead.”

Jack struggles, he cries, he reaches for James

He gets a kick in the head for his pain

Finally they stop, and Jack can see him

James’ lip is split and a tooth is missing

He’s still beautiful and brave through it all

When the slick cool of petrol hits his skin

He smiles, looks Jack in the eyes, “I love you.”

The shivers of the night are not from cold

Pieces of Jack’s heart pierce down to the bone

He hears another shout from far away

And flames spring up like blooms though the hay

He can’t hear, all he hears is his heartbeat

All he hears are screams he wishes he could soothe

Pain that had come from simply loving him 

Creatures no longer human, hurting,

Killing men who dared to love each other

They stirred the town up in a frenzy

Whispers of scorn following everywhere

With one last breath, he screamed into the night

And through his pain and heartache he promised

When he came back, from his ashes and dust,

Like a phoenix, all fury and grief and rage

He would make sure they understood

every ounce of pain and suffering they caused

The heart they had broke into pieces,

Though beating again, was unforgiving

He cried.

  
  
  



End file.
